I WILL NOT FAIL rock lee x hex
by sushicat667
Summary: when hex re-enters the chunein exams she nearly gets killed by gaara but lee saves her. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS


"i spent most of my days as a gennein training with lee. but when the chunein exams came i couldn't enter, but i did the year later. lee had taught me how to open the eight inner gates and use the loutis so i used it on gaara, but he hurt me in the same way... i am scared for my life.. What If I die , when I'm only 15" Hex said.  
She was in the hospital and was trying to remember what had happened with in the last 24 hours, she had just had her left arm and leg crushed like lee. Lee had bean her "sensei" for the past 3 years. They had both met when she was put on a mission with team gai. Even though the three members of team gai were a year older than them they still got on extremely well.

There was a nock at the door oh hex's room, it was Sakura.

"Hex how are you feeling"

"ok although my left arm and left leg hurt a lot "

"Ok hex oh and you have a visitor." Sakura replied. Lee entered the room and Sakura left.

"Hello hex, i saw your mach..." lee said as He went over to hex "you did Really well" he added. Lee sat down on the end on hex's hospital bed.

"Why ... Why did it have to happen.. Out of all of the candidates why me... Why was I paired up with the one who nearly killed you ?!" Hex shouted

"It's the way of the world hex, good things and bad things happen. "

"But... What ...what If ... What if I die ?!"

"Hex ... I will always be here for you, if you die, then I die" lee said, he then remembered when gai said that too lee.

"L..lee why would ... You want to die ... For me... " hex whispered.

"I would die for you because we have always been close" lee replied ,there was suddenly a nock the door so lee answered it. A boy was at the door

"Is hex here ?" He asked

"Yes she is do come in " lee replied.  
The boy entered. His dark grey eyes looked into hex's pastel red eyes.

"M...MIZUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!"

"I saw your Mach and I got Realy worried... " he said as he walked over to hex

"GET AWAY FROM ME ! " hex shouted, her eyes welled up with tears. Mizuki didn't listen too hex, he continued walking  
"STOP MIZUKI PLEASE DON'T HURT ME LIKE YOU DID BEFORE !" She shouted. Lee stopped Mizuki.

"LOOK JUST LEAVE HEX CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE IS SCARED ! " lee said. Mizuki got lose from lee's grip and he left. Lee went over to hex.  
"Who was he ?"

"My brother mizuki... He left the village several years ago Hex said  
Lee hugged hex tightly "i promise I will not let him hurt you" lee said

"L..lee what do you think of me... People just label me as an quiet loser who spends her days sitting in a dark room crying or reading manga … "

"… you are the most wonderful person I have ever met… your so kind and your always buy my side." Lee said

"... People also say that we ... We should go out ... When people say that I get real nervous and scared... Do... Do you like me... In that sort of way...?"

"Hex... I ... I like you... In fact I love you... "Lee said, he kissed hex softly on the check . Hex blushed a deep red, she tried getting up but her left arm and leg were hurting so much, as if 1000 senbon needles were being stuck into them. Hex quietly cried out in pain. Lee quickly lied hex down.  
"It's ok hex..Everything will be fine"

"Lee.. It hurts ... C..can you get Sakura please ?"

"Yes I will get her now"lee said, he got Sakura.

"S..Sakura .. Make it stop ! It hurts please !" Hex cried out as she closed her eyes, tears fell down her face.

"Hex it's going to be ok, I will make the pain stop"Sakura carefully took hex's top off and she began compressing chakra into her left arm, she did the same with her leg.  
"Hey lee could you pass me that bottle of water and that box of tablets?"

"Ok Sakura"lee replied as he passed Sakura the bottle of water and the box of pills. Sakura crushed one of the tablets into a cup of water, she then gave it to hex.  
"Drink this" Sakura said  
"Thanks" hex whispered as she drank the water. She coughed slightly because it tasted bitter but the pain didn't go away  
The time was now 7:43 pm , hex had gotten used to the pain

"Hex I will be back Tomorrow , if you feel ill tell Sakura"

"Lee I will be fine don't worry about me... You should get home... "Hex whispered

"Ok ... " lee replied as he closed the door behind him as he left.  
*flashback*  
"The loutis should only be used on a serten condition... "Lee instructed to hex

"Sensei ? What's the condition"

"You should take this to your heart, too protect the life of someone important to you. I had to use the loutis once ... When I protected the one who was the most important too me. " lee said

"Ok I will not fail in the upcoming chunien exams!" Hex replied her pastel red eyes looked into lee's jet black eyes.

*end of flashback *  
"I ... Have ... Failed you ... Sensei. And I promised that I wouldn't " Hex whispered, her eyes filled with tears


End file.
